1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device for a ratcheting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional ratchet wrench 10' having a compartment for receiving batteries 30', a lamp seat 20', and a lamp 21'. A cover plate 12' is provided to enclose these elements. A pivotal member 50' is pivoted to the cover plate 12' and includes a notch 52' for releasably engaging with a hook 19' on the wrench. When illumination is required, the pivotal member 50' is pivoted to a status shown in FIG. 8, in which a conductive plate 60' is moved to be in electrical contact with the lamp 21'. Thus, the lamp 21' is electrically connected to the batteries 30' via wire 61'. Light from the lamp 21' is reflected via a reflective mirror 51' embedded to an inner side of the pivotal member 50'. Nevertheless, the structural strength of the ratchet wrench is weakened as a result of formation of the compartment for receiving the elements. In addition, the illumination effect is unsatisfactory, as the fastener to be tightened/loosened by the ratchet wrench is not directly illuminated.
The present invention is intended to provide a ratcheting tool with an illumination device that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.